Am I Awake Or Am I Still Dreaming
by Ellarose88
Summary: Arthur and Merlin get mysteriously kidnapped and find themselves in two deadly situations and it's up to Gwen to go rescue them. Lucky for Gwen she finds three unlikely companions to help her with her mission. For they are the only ones that have knowledge that will help them escape certain death at the hands of Morgana and a very strange and mysterious man. [ON-GOING FIC]


**Title:** Am I Awake Or Am I Still Dreaming  
**Author:ella_rose88**  
**Rating:**PG (or higher not sure!)  
**Word count:** 2,712 (so far)  
**Fandom/s:** Merlin and Doctor Who  
**Characters/Pairings:** Gwen, Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, Elyan, Leon, Morgana, Agravaine, Doctor (Eleven), Rory, Amy, OC, Arthur/Gwen and Amy/Rory.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** I started writing this before series 4 of Merlin aired, though I knew some character spoilers and story lines. So it does contain some characters and some elements from episodes 1 and 2 of series 4. Other than that this is purely a story from my imagination!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin or Doctor Who. They belong to BBC and Shine!  
**Summary:** Arthur and Merlin get mysteriously kidnapped and find themselves in two deadly situations and it's up to Gwen to go rescue them. Lucky for Gwen she finds three unlikely companions to help her with her mission. For they are the only ones that have knowledge that will help them escape certain death at the hands of Morgana and a very strange and mysterious man. Will they succeed or fail and be lost forever…  
**Author notes:** This was written for the **journeystory** challenge in 2011. I decided to do a cross-over of Merlin and Doctor Who. This story is set sometime before 4x03 of Merlin and between series 5 and 6 of Doctor Who. Firstly, I want to thank **rubberglue** and **rainbow_connec** for encouraging me to sign up for this challenge.

I would love to say a huge thank you to **sophielou21** for helping me develop the plot, listening to my many rants and for just being there to support me.

Thanks also must go to **jontinf** for creating my lovely artwork and the amazing **withkissesfour** for beta'ing this fic for me!

As always comments and feedback is very much encouraged and appreciated!

* * *

~_Chapter One:_~

"Where to next?" the Doctor asks his two companions Amy and Rory, wide-eyed as he fiddles around with the controls, pushing numerous buttons and pulling at different shaped levers.

"How about Camelot?" he asks them, playfully.

"What? The Lottery's Camelot?"

"No! Arthur, Guinevere and Merlin's Camelot."

The Doctor starts frantically searching through various tool boxes, humming, ahh-ing until he holds up an alarm clock triumphantly.

"It's mine and Merlin's annual poker match."

"What, Merlin? As in the wizard who has a big white beard, wears a huge cloak and a pointy hat with stars and moons on it. The man who was tutor to King Arthur?"

_Amy should not really be surprised after spending the past several months travelling the universe in the TARDIS with the Doctor and Rory. But there were some things that the Doctor would say that would still surprise her. And this was definitely one of them. Not only because it was hard to believe that the Doctor could be friends with the legendary wizard Merlin, but because it was hard to process the fact that Merlin actually existed. Namely, because she had always had an interest in Arthurian legends, especially with King Arthur and the knights. So to think that Merlin and King Arthur may have existed excited her. It excited her a lot –_

Noticing the looks of utter surprise and disbelief on both Amy and Rory's faces, the Doctor can't help but boast,

"That would be the one! And he wasn't _actually_ Arthur's tutor, but rather he was his servant and he wasn't an old man with a long beard and robe. Okay, he liked to sometimes disguise himself like one when Arthur or Camelot needed saving - kind of like Superman, but without the cape. Anyway, he was _actually_ a young lanky lad with a neckerchief. You wouldn't believe how different he is to all the myths and legends about him. You should listen to his stories about his adventures with Prince Arthur - before he was king - and the constant troubles they found themselves in…"

"Really?" Rory says, a little sarcastically.

"Yes, and lucky for us today happens to be the day that Merlin and I catch up, reminisce about our lives, play cards and have a few tankards. So why don't we drop in, have a few beers, play cards and hell, I might even introduce you guys to King Arthur."  
"King Arthur!" Amy squeaks, _I can't not believe this_" Amy thinks. She may admit that she did have a little crush on King Arthur. _Okay, a huge one. I mean who can resist a handsome, strong man in armour. But he isn't real, just a legend, a fairy tale. Or is he?_.

Rory gives Amy a little look, as to say _"I know what you are thinking!"_ and Amy cannot help but blush a little, which Rory responds to by saying,

"Oh! Not that again. You know, Amy use to make me play "King Arthur" after "Raggedy Doctor" and make me dress up as him." So Amy knocks him in the elbow, hard, causing Rory to grab his elbow, screw his face and groans. Ha!, Amy thinks, he deserves that for telling the Doctor her little secret.

The Doctor smirks then says mischievously, "Well, this Arthur was very hands on when it came to commanding the army. He was a fierce warrior and very much a rough-tough-save-the-world kind of guy. But he also had a sensitive side, though he wasn't one to admit that upfront to people…"

"Sounds like my kind of guy," Amy responds flirtatiously, causing Rory to look offended,

"I'm standing right here you know?"

Amy cannot help but find Rory adorable when he is jealous, so she stands on her tip toes and gives him a kiss on his cheek, "You know that you're the only one for me."

Growing impatient with their conversation, the Doctor interrupts, "So what do you say Amy, Rory?"

"We're in!" they both say at the same time.

Leaving nothing for the Doctor to do but push the lever down (he had already fiddled, pushed and pressed all the buttons required to get the TARDIS started while Amy and Rory were playing mind games with each other). Then the all familiar whooshing and TARIS thrumming noise begins to hum and they were on their way – to Camelot.

*

It was supposed to be a simple hunting trip.

But nothing in Arthur's life was simple and going on a little hunting adventure was no exception, especially now that he was Prince Regent and was ruling Camelot while his father was … ill.

Arthur had an exceptional time hunting. He managed to easily kill some chickens and boars using his killer warrior instincts and spear. Merlin was gathering all of the game Arthur had killed, when he hears a rustling noise coming fast from behind them. Years of training and fighting had taught Arthur that this wasn't a good sign, that they must have been followed. Acting on pure impulse, he quickly shouts to Merlin "Watch out!" as he removes his sword from his scabbard before he blocks two strikes from two bandits.

Arthur manages to defeat the two men quite quickly and without too much effort and then turns around to see that Merlin is helplessly trying to fight two bandits with a _stick_. It was at times like these he wished that his servant was more able with a sword like he was.

Arthur tries to run over to Merlin to save him from the two men, when suddenly he stops moving. He feels an arrow in his neck and before he can think, or say anything to warn Merlin, he collapses to the ground.

"This is all your fault." Merlin mutters under his breath while two muscly, dirty bandits finish tying his wrists in shackles.

Arthur cannot believe his servant sometimes, "My fault. How exactly is this all my fault?"

"Well you were the one that insisted that we go on a little hunting trip without the other knights."  
Merlin thought it was odd that Arthur didn't want the other knights with him, but for some unknown reason he decided to give them a "day off".

Arthur coughs, "Well, if you weren't so terrible with a sword we would have been able to defeat them."

Sometimes Merlin wishes he could reveal the fact that he has magic and has saved his life many times; instead he points out, "At least I wasn't the one that suggested that we hunt on the outskirts of Odin's kingdom."

Arthur makes a face at him, then takes a deep breath and says "Look, let's stop bickering and figure out how the hell we are going to get out of here."

Merlin never thought Arthur would say something so sensible in his life. The bandits leave, giving them time to work out a plan and where the hell they are.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Merlin asks.

"Well we must be somewhere in Odin's kingdom, but the question is where." Arthur mutters thoughtfully.

Both of them look around their surroundings. They're in a forest with evergreen tall trees and when Arthur looks to his right he spots a large cave. He looks a little closer and can see some markings engraved on the top of the door and realises that it is a tomb. He looks further on and sees countless other tombs with different markings on each.

After several moments of looking around, Merlin finally speaks, "I don't think we are in Odin's kingdom. There are tombs everywhere with strange markings on them."

"For once in your life Merlin I think you are right. I think I know where we are. We are in the Valley of the Fallen Kings" Arthur replies solemnly and Merlin knows this is not good. Not good at all.

*

It has been a difficult year for Morgana. She finally learnt some valuable and extremely powerful ways to use her magic and she wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted. Revenge on those who had wronged her. But most importantly, her hands on Camelot.

She's looking through her crystal, spying on Arthur and Merlin and listening to them plan how they will escape, when she hears the door to her hut open. She doesn't need to look up to know who it is. It's her secret weapon.

"What news do you bring me, Agravaine?" Morgana turns away from the crystal and looks him in the eye, hopeful.

"The council is beginning to worry that their Prince is missing."

Morgana smiles, gleefully, "Right on schedule. Now we can move on to the next part of our plans"

Agravaine smiles, "Indeed. Have you had any luck finding a spell that will help us achieve our plans?"

Morgana shakes her head, "I have and it should hopefully bring Arthur to his knees," she laughs a little, "but first you must return to Camelot and pretend to be concerned for your 'beloved' nephew. Distract them long enough for me to perform the spell."

Very much intrigued, Agravaine asks "What spell do you intend to use?"

"I intend to summon a Chaos Demon. It has the ability to make people dream terrible dreams. It will eat away at Arthur's heart and soul until he completely driven so mad working out what it real and what is a dream in the end he will kill himself in order to escape his worst nightmares ."

*

_Finally_, Amy sighs as she hears that _very_ annoying thrumming noise stop and the jerky movements of the TARDIS die down. Amy loves joining the Doctor on his time travels and adventures, but she wishes that it didn't involve so much noise and movement.

A few more seconds and Amy finally moves away from the console having recovered her balance and sees that the Doctor and Rory are already standing at the door, eager, ready and waiting.

"Well what are you waiting for Amelia Pond? Let's go meet the Great Wizard Merlin and King Arthur!" the Doctor says eagerly.

The Doctor finally opens the door, allowing them to go outside and it is everything that Amy imagined when she was a little girl. There is a magnificent castle with lovely green hills rolling in the background and just beyond that there is an absolutely stunning forest, filled with tall trees in various different hues. There is a large courtyard filled with people, walking around with baskets of different produce and material. Amy feels like she is six again and wants to explore everything!

Then she looks up and sees that everyone in the courtyard is staring at them and the TARDIS in horror. Amy spots a little boy, no more than ten years old, point at the TARDIS with his finger and ask his mother next to him, "What is that blue box, mother? And how come it can fly?"

Before the Doctor can explain what the 'blue box' is to the curious little boy and the others and get them out of a possibly bad situation (like he has managed to do many times in the past), the people begin shouting and pointing at the Doctor, Amy and Rory "It must be magic!"

Moments later, knights in shining armour and bright red cloaks appear with swords drawn out and surround them. One of the knights quickly interrogates them, demanding to know who they are and what the blue box is.

Usually and in most circumstances the Doctor is very good at getting himself out of things by his wittiness and good humour. However, one of the knights (a very tall man with nice long hair, Amy notices) doesn't fall for it for their story. Everyone still stares at them and the TARDIS suspiciously. Before Amy can try and fight them off, the knights grab all three of them and take them to the dungeons. While the other strong Knights try and move the TARDIS and take it away.

*

Anticipation runs through Morgana as she makes her final preparations for the spell - the spell that will turn Arthur's life upside down and cause him so much pain and agony that he will die and return to her what is rightfully hers.

She takes the final ingredient for the potion – a sliver amulet with a hybrid eagle/horse symbol engraved on it from its pouch and drops it in the boiling cauldron just as it describes in the spell book. She watches it sink to the bottom before she speaks the incantation.

"_Onbryne fleoghe leofu paem!_"

Blue and purple sparks fly everywhere and smoke spills over the cauldron. She watches them as they slowly disappear and knows that the spell has worked – she can feel in her bones that everything is about to change.

And then a strange, peculiarly looking man appears before her and she smiles.

*

"I thought you said that you knew Merlin and King Arthur!" Amy complains as she tries to struggle out of the chains around her wrists. She knows it's useless, but for some reason she cannot stop herself from trying. She had expected that they would be greeted by Merlin and then King Arthur, who would bow to her and kiss her hand then invite her to stay in the castle. She did not, however expect to be arrested, put into a stinky, old, dark dungeon and chained up.

"Well it looks like the TARDIS may landed us a little early," the Doctor says nonchalantly - which for some reason annoys Amy today

"How early?" Rory demands (he also seems annoyed by the Doctor's lack of concern over their current predicament).

"Possibly we have arrived while Uther, Arthur's father, is King."

"Oh god! This is bad isn't it," Rory says worriedly.

"Yeah, it may be little. You see - magic is banned in Camelot, and for them to see a flying blue box come out of the sky out of nowhere with three people dressed oddly well, it looks like sorcery" The Doctor explains and then he pauses, his face going slightly pale. But before Amy can ask after him, Rory interrupts.

"How bad? Please don't tell me they gonna execute us!" Rory asks, a little scared but desperately trying to hide it. After all, he is the Last Centurion.

The Doctor doesn't say anything, but Amy and Rory know that he doesn't need to. The look alone speaks the truth.

_To be Continued..._


End file.
